


Together At Last

by jo_saltz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Jealousy, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_saltz/pseuds/jo_saltz
Summary: Things are almost back to normal at The Salvatore school. Hope and Josie are finally in a good place after their late night talk about Hope wanting to come back to school. But what happens when a mystergirl stumbles into the school getting Josie's slight attention and Hope cant help but get a little jealous.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Original Character(s), Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	1. Alex

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream so I said why not write it. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

After finally being awoken by some drug addict stranger, Alex doesnt know where she is going she doesnt even know where she's at so she just walks hoping to walk somewhere familar.

Hours later of walking Alex starts feeling weaker and light headed. Shes about to stop and look for food until she realizes where she is standing. She is standing infront of the Salvatore Boarding School which was weird for her because last time she was here is was Damon's and Stephans house which was takin over by their mother and her heritics. Alex feels a little relief upon seeing the place and she starts rushing to go inside hoping she'll see the people she scares for. 

\------  
Josie and the super squad are all in the common room their classes having already ended. There all sitting and talking about their days until they hear the front doors burst open and see someone stumbling inside immediatly falling to the ground. 

Everyone gets alerted, the super squad rushing to the front ready to fight. MG vamp speeds off but comes back soon after this time with Dr. Saltzman by his side. 

Dr. Saltzman then realizes whats going on and slowly walks up to the person on the kneeling on the gound in looking like a zombie. 

"Ric?" He hears the familar voice come out of their mouth. 'No. No it cant be.' He says to himself once he realizes who the voice belongs to. 

"Alex??" He asks stepping closer to get a closer look. He sees the girl kneeing nod her head up and down. "But i-it cant be your- your dead." He says helping the girl stand up. 

"Dad?" Both Josie and Lizzie say at the same time with a confused but alerted voice. Alaric then realizes everyone watching before saying " Its okay every one get back to your doings. Theres nothing to see here." And everyone does as their told. 

He notices his daughters, Hope, Landon, MG, Raf, and Kaleb all still standing behind him. "Lets talk in my office." He adds sighing heavily before holding Alex up and starts walking back to his office. 

"Blood, I need blood." Alex whispers lowly. Alaric catches what she said and nods. Once in his office he sets her on the couch and turns to the group follwing behind.

"Okay Landon, Hope I need you to go get Dorian and Emma and tell them to come to my office immediately. Lizzie, MG I need you to go to the storage closet outside and find a big grey box with an 'A.L.M' on top it shouldnt be hard to find and bring it here. Josie, Kaleb stay here and keep her awake. Raf come with me." He orders. 

Everyone agrees and starts going there own ways. Alaric and Raf start heading out. "Wait dad. Where are you going?" Josie asks. "To the hospital for blood bags." He says leaving in a hurry.

\----

Hope and Landon walk to find Dorian in an awkard silence. After Hope broke up with Landon when he came back after leaving when he got his memories back and her realizing her feelings for the Brunette siphon twin run deeper than she thought everything has been awkward between to two. Landon took the breakup better than Hope thought he would and he accpets her feelings towards Josie. 

Hope didnt plan on telling him but she thought that he deserved to know why she was not will to get back with him. And he accepted that. He understood. They were both on good terms, the only reason why its so awkard is because they havent really talked since the night they had that conversation. 

After a few more minutes of silence they finally find both Emma and Dorian talking. 'Thank god they are both here.' Hope thought to herself.

"Mr. Williams, Emma Alaric needs you both in his office immediately its important and urgent." Landon says

"Okay lets go then." Emma says and they all rush back to Alarics office. 

\------

Lizzie and Mg both walk into the storge closest both looking in a hurry yelling every once in a while. " nope thats not it." Or " where the hell is it."

" okay I literally cant find it anywhere." Lizzie said giving up.

"Wait. I think i know where it it." Mg says before vamp speeding to the back of the room looking for the box.

"AHA I Found it!!!" He yells happily. Lizzie rushes to him and sees the Gray box with and 'A.L.M' on top. 

"Good. Now lets take it to my dads office." She says helping MG pick the big box and heading back to the office.  
\-----

"Hey, hey stay with us now. Dont pass out. Do you want some water?" Kaleb asks once he realized Alex is slowly loosing consciousness. Josie hands Kaleb the glass cup with water. He hands it to her and watches as she takes it and chugs is down all the way.

"Damn you was thirsty weren't ya." He says with a low laugh. Alex hands him back the cup with a small 'thanks' to both kaleb and Josie. She's about to say something else when a voice she recognizes very well interrupts her. 

"Who's this? And wheres ric?" Dorian says once they walk into the office quickly follwed by Hope, Emma, and Landon. Before anyone can answer Lizzie and MG rush in carrying a big box and drop it on the ground. Lizzie sitting on the box trying to catch her breath before answering. 

"Dad went to the hospital for blood bags. He should be here soon. And thats Alex I think. She just came stumbling into the school lookin like that." 

Dorian gets closer to the girl and takes a gold look at her. "Oh my god, it cant be. Alex??" He says once he realizes who it is. She nods weakly. "How ar-" "im back." Alaric interrupts dorian mid sentence. 

"Here drink up." He says handing the blood bags to Alex. 

She rips them open and drinks them down so fast everyone thinks shes gonna choke on it. Once she's done she looks up then realizes what she and looks down embarrassed about it. 

She only looks up when she feels a reasuring hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see who the hand belongs to meeting beautiful brown eyes and a small smile from a brunette. She returns the smile before turning back to everyone else.

Hope, who is standing on the other side of the room is looking a little bothered by the gesture feeling jealousy rise in the pit of her stomach watching the exchange. 

"So Alex, how about we have a nice little talk?" Alaric asks after a few seconds of silence. 

"Sure but can I shower and change first? I feel dead in this and theres dirt in places where there shouldnt be." Alex responds. " of course. Here." Alaric say walking to the box opening it taking out a change of clothes and shoes then handing them to her.

"Lizzie do you mind showing her to the showers?" He asks.

"Sure." She resonds. And they off to the showers.

While the rest wait they make small conversation. Alaric, Emma, Dorian discussing the matter about Alex. Raf, Landon, Kaleb, MG talking boy stuff and talking about Alex a little. Hope walks to sit on the couch and Josie moving to sit by her. 

"Hey you okay? Youve been a little off today." Josie ask genuinely concered. Hope smiles at that.

"Yeah im fine just a little tired. Didnt really get much sleep last night." She responds turning to look that the brunette. 

Their look into each others eyes getting lost in each other. They are only broken out of they trance when the doors open and lizzie walks in saying Alex will be here soon.

Alex walks in a few minutes later wearing black jeans that were ripped on the knees tucked into black timberland boots and a black shirt tucked into her jeans with a leather jacket on top. There is no more dirt on her so you can see her tan creamy skin and her pink lips and her hazel eyes. Her hair goes down to right past her shoulders slightly curled at the ends. 

The boys and Lizzie all staring wide eyed at the sight of the other girl. Josie cant judge though since she is basically drooling. Hope notices it and she gets that feeling of jealousy in her stomach again. God she hates that feeling. 

"Damn girl." Kaleb says still staring. Alex just smiles before walking to Alaric.

"Feeling better?" Dorian asks trying to stiffle a laugh along with Emma at the sight of the teenagers in the room. 

"Yes. I am. I cant believe you kept my clothes. I figured youd burn or thow them away." Alex say looking at Ric. 

"I dont know why i kept them honestly. I guess it just didnt feel right." He says. "Anyway why dont we get started." He suggest walking over to his desk grabbing a small ball. "This is a lie detector. If it turns blue that means its the truth but if u lie it will turn red. Ready?" he asks once she nods. 

"Okay. What is your full name and where do you come from?" 

"My name is Alex Lee Mitchell and i dont really know where i come from."she answers watching as the ball turns blue. 

"Alright Alex. Whats your story and what the last thing you remember?" He asks 

"Uh my story. Olay um i dont have parents. They died when i was a child. I lived in the streets for a long time because i never really had anyone to look out for me. I was resuced from the streets when i was 13 after an accident happend causing me to trigger my wolf side." Alex said sighing before continuing. Every one sitting in front of her listening. 

"After the accident I was on my way back to the place where i was sleeping at when i ran into a man. Klaus Mikaelson. He walked up to me and told me to go with him. I did. Ever since I was never alone again. He took me in and took care of me told me that i was family now that i was a Mikaelson blood or not. That i was a part of always and forever. And 2 years later i wanted to go to school so he took me to mistic falls where i started high school. Told me either Rebekah, Elijah or him will be coming every once in a while to check on me." 

Hope listened very carefully her eyes getting slightly wet from forming tears. Hearing all of this was new to her. She didnt know about any of this. She felt a comforting had on hers. She looked over and saw it was Josie smiling soflty. Hope turns back and continues to listen saving the questions for later.

"They did. They checked on me the whole year and then the next year is when i met Elena, Damon, Stefan, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline and You. It was a crazy year. A lot happened. Slowly they also became a family to me. They took me in as well and took care of me. You were all shocked a bit when i told yall about klaus but yet yall took me in. I had two families now." Alaric smiled a bit at that.  
"I was turned into a vampire when i turned 18 because klaus said i could become a hybrid if i wanted to and i did. So he turned me making me into his first successful hybrid." Alex took a deep breath before continuing.

"Last thing i remember is i was helping stefan get caroline out of the house filled with heritics but suddenly when i was on my way in someone hit me and everthing suddenly went black. I remember waking up in a coffin. And that where i have been for the last 18 years." She finishes eyes on the ball turning blue once again. 

" do you know who hit you?" Emma asks curious. 

" yes i do. It was- um it was tyler and julian. They uh they did this to me." Alex responds feeling it hard to breath all of the sudden. She clears her throat before adding "imma get some air." 

"Wait its late. We are all about to head to bed so how about a proper introduction real quick."  
Kaleb suggest.

"Uh sure. Why not." She answers before she starts making her was around and giving them all handshakes.

"Im Kaleb, vampire."

"MG, also a vampire."

"Landon, phenoix"

"Huh cool" alex says 

"Rafael. You can call me Raf. Im a wolf."

"Lizzie Salztman, siphon" 

"Josie Salztman, also siphon"

"Wait Saltzman?? As in Alarics daughters? But how Jo wasnt even showing at the wedding?" She asks turning to look at Alaric shocked by the news.

"They were implanted into Caroline. Shes their birth mother." He answers

" huh. Thats crazy." She says turning back to the twins. The share a little laugh before continuing. 

"Hope Mikaelson, tribrid." 

"No way." Alex says in disbelief

"What?" Hope asks curious.

"Oh its just thag your all grown up now. I um I used to play and babysit you when you were a baby." She says with a small smile.

Thats when Hope remembers. She remembers all those stories about Alex. Her mom used to tell them to her in a story when she was 5. And she saw baby picture of herself in a strangers arms. She remembers her mom telling her the persons name. Alex. 

Hope just stood there shocked and dumbfounded.

"Okay kids time foe bed. You got school tomorrow. Now up and at it. And Alex, you can take the couch ill get a room cleaned up for you by tomorrow." Alaric says to her. "Also, I called Caroline and the Mikaelsons. Said they'd be here by tomorrow so you should get some sleep." He added. 

Everyone starts to make their ways to the rooms. Hope walks the twins to their room not wanting to leave the Brunettes side just yet. But she has to once they reach their dorm. 

"So i guess this is goodnight." Hope says to Josie.

"Unfortunately yes it is. Goodnight Hope." Josie says softly leaning in giving the shorter girl a kiss on the cheek before heading into her room.

"Goodnight Jo" hope returns smiling with a little blush coming up to her cheeks. 

She heads to her own room getting into bed. She'll ask Alex for answers about everything first thing tomorrow. For now she needs to sleep and she does just that, her last thoughts being about a certain brunette.


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some revealing news Hope panics. Alex reunites with the closest people in her life but is she ready for what they have to say?

Hope was up and out early in the morning, the sun was just barely coming up and the birds were starting to sing. It was warm out and the air felt good against her skin. She was out on the docks waiting for Alex to show up. 

After Dr. Saltzman told them that the Mikaelsons would be at the school later tonight and that Caroline should get here this afternoon the to girls agreed to go out to the docks for a little sparing since they still had time to spare before everyone starts waking up for school. Hope thought it was a perfect time to ask her some questions about them.

Five more minutes of waiting Hope sees Alex apprkching her in some gray sweats and a black muscle shirt. Hope has to admit that the girl really does know how to dress even for a little training.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?" Hope asks starting a conversation.

"Morning. I slept alright I guess. I mean Ric's couch isnt as comfortable as it seems." Alex says with a small laugh. 

"I bet but you should be getting your room today right?" Hope asks wondering how she still hasnt gotten a room. 

"I should be. Dr. Saltzman said something about it last night but he hasnt really mentiond since." She replies. 

"Huh. Weird. Anyways, you Ready?" Hope asks getting in postion to start sparing. "Yeah, Im ready." 

After a few minutes of sparing Hope decides to get on with the questions. "So uh- you babysat me?" 

"haha yeah it was me and Cami but mostly me." Alex says smiling. 

"My mom told me a lot of stories about you when a few years ago. I just never remembered anything about you. I mean I saw pictures of you carrying me but thats all I really know." Hope says recalling the stories her mom used to tell her. 

"Yeah Hayley and I are close so after everything went down with the ancestors I told hayley I'd stay with you so nothing would happen to you." She says smiling at that memory. "After what happened with me Ive been wanting to say so many things to your parents that I never did. I really cant wait to see them tonight." Alex adds a little giddy. 

After Hope heard that sentence she froze completely. 'She doesnt know. oh my god she doesnt their dead.' Hope says to herself. She doesnt know how to break the news to her but she knows she has to.

"Hey Alex theres uh something you should know about my parents. See the thing is that the-" hope says quickly cut off by the bell signalling that its time for breakfast. 

"I gotta go Caroline should be here soon and Dr. Saltzman said he needed to talk but uh tell me later bye." Alex says rushing off to school. 

Hope panics. She rushes off to her room to get ready and quickly makes her way towards the twins room to meet up Josie for breakfast.

\-----

Once Hope makes it to the twins room shes about to know when the door opens. Both twins jump at the sight of the tribrid standing there. 

"Jesus Hope, next time knock will ya." Lizzie says hand over her heart from the shock. 

"I was about to. Anyway I came for Josie so if you dont mind." Hope says extending her hand towards the brunette. Josie takes the hand a small blush appearing on her cheeks. She prays that Hope doesnt notice it. 

Josie has always had feelings for the Tribrid and she knows she always will. At first she thought her feelings were long gone after she thought that there was no chance of then being together after the whole fire incident. And then when she got together with Landon so there was no way she would go for Josie. But when she got her memories of Hope back her feelings have also returned. She wasnt sure about it at first until she started spending time with the auburn haired girl. And right now she doesnt think she should confess her feelings for the older girl because she doesnt want it to be weird if the other girl doesnt feel the same. So she decides to keep her mouth shut. 

"Hey, whats up. You seem a little shooken." Josie asks noticing the other girl is tense.

"Well I was with Alex earlier and we were training. So i decide to ask her questions about how she used to babysit because my mom used to tell me stories about so I was curious." Hope begins explaining while the two start making their way to the cafeteria. 

"She told me everything about her and my parents. Thats when she tells me how excited she is about reuniting with them tonight." She spits out. Josie stops once that sentence eyes wide. "Jo she doesnt know my parents are dead." Hope breathes out.

"Did you- did you tell her?" Josie says soflty her voice low. 

"I didnt get the chance to. I was going to but then the bell rang and she ran off. Oh my god Jo, what am i going to do. How am I suppose to tell that to someone?" Hope says freaking out.

Josie puts her hands on the other girls shoulders to try and calm her down before saying "hey everythings going to be fine. We'll tell her together so you won't do it alone okay." Hope nods and turns around heading to the cafeteria. Josie stands there a little sad at the lack of action from Hope. 

\---- 

Once they enter the cafeteria they head to their table where they waiting for the two girls. Josie notices Alex is also sitting at the table laughing. She smiles at the sight. 

Josie has been attracted to the other girl ever since she stumbled into the school. She doesnt know what it is but she knows it's something. She knows for sure that the other girl is hot there is no denying that. 

Once the two girls get their trays they head to the table and sit. Hope sitting by MG and Josie going the other way wanting to sit by Alex. Hope clenches her fists at that but quickly composes herself. 

Everyone makes small talk around the table. Lizzie with Raf and Landon. Alex with Josie. Mg with Kaleb and Hope though Hope is paying no attention to what they are say to busy staring at her crush and the new girl. She watches as they laugh and smile lovingly at each other. When she notices Josie begin playing the the other girls hand she feels her blood boil out of jealousy. 

Alaric then appears at their table making everyone stop and listen to what he is about to say. 

"Girls your mom is here." He says excitedly. Both twins start jumping up and down happy that they get to see their mom. 

"Can we see her?" They ask in unison.

"Yes you can. Heres how we are going to do this girls you will go in first and say hey to mom. Alex you will be waiting in the hall until they have all calmed down. She doesnt know that your back so I know she is going to go crazy." He says looking at the three girls standing in front of him. They all nod and begin walking towards the office. 

"So how close are you and my mom?" Lizzie asks once they are out of the cafeteria. 

"Extremely close. Caroline is like my bestfriend. Everytime I need someone she was there for me and I was there. We were inseperable." Alex says smiling. 

"The two were crazy together. They were the duo for everything." Alaric adds once they are infront of the office.

Alex goes to the side and stands by the wall when Alaric opens the doors to his office. She hears the twins telling their mom that they missed her. She smiles hearing the family in the office. 

Once everything is calmed inside Alex then enters the room. She stands there looking at the Caroline who back is facing her.

"Hey Caroline." She says her voice shaking a bit. 

Caroline turns around to face the source of the sound. She freezes at the sight of the girl she thought to be dead all these years. 

"Oh my god, Alex? How? How are you- your dead." She says tears beginning to fall out of her eyes. 

"No Im not. Im here. In the flesh." She says her voice trembling but with a small smile on her face. She steps closer to the blonde she's been waiting to see. 

Caroline steps closer and places her hands on both sides of her friend not quite believing that she's really there. "Oh my god. You alive." She says wrapping her hands aound the hybrids neck realeasing a sob. "How?" She breathes out. 

Alex wraps her arms about her before answering her own tears falling "Its a really long story." They break apart and Alex leads her to the couch. She starts explaining everything to the blonde vampire. 

Once everything is cleared up and they all had their hugs and tears and after a few hours of talking. Alex decides to leave them to have some family quality time. She heads to her room and prepare for the next reunion she is going to have a in about 3 hours. 

\---- 

Its already late at night and its raining outside when Hope is walking in the hallways trying to find Alex so they could talk. She suddenly see's the doors to the school open. She runs to the door once she see's her family all walk into the school. They see her as well and all walk towards her wrapping her into a family hug. 

"Im so glad you are all here." Hope says with a huhe smile on her face. 

"Well we figured we all stop by and spend some quality time with our favorite niece. Right after we have this important urgent meeting we were called about." Kol says with a grin. 

"Oh right. Come with me I'll walk yall to his office." She turning to walk down the hallway that leads to her headmasters office.

"Did our little trouble maker get into trouble. Is that what this meeting is about?" Marcel says curious about this certain meeting. 

"Oh no. Definitely not. I feel like your all going to like what this meeting is about." She says opening the doors to Dr. Saltzman's office. 

They walk in and greet Alaric and Caroline. "Where is she?" Hope asks. "The twins went to go get her." He answers inviting the guest to sit and make themselves at home. Hope starts getting anxious and heartbroken knowing Alex is going to be devastated after she finds out the truth. 

After a while everyone see's the twins walk in. While they all greet the twins Hope see's the tall girl standing at the door way. She clears her throat loudly and everyone stops what they are doing at. She points to the doorway and everyone turns their head at the same time so see what is was. When everyone see's the girl standing there they all stand up in a quick matter. Freya has a hand on her mouth and over her heart out of shock with Keelin holding her afraid she will faint. Kol and Marcel are both wide eyed while Rebekah and Davina has tears already forming in their eyes. 

Freya and Keelin are the first to run up to her and swoop her in a hug. Quickly followed by Rebekah and Davina then Kol and Marcel. The hug is full of sniffles and low ' i missed you.' And 'i cant believe your really here and alive.' Everyone else in the room watch with a few tears forming in their eyes at the reunion. 

Once they seperate from the hug Alex then notices. Three people missing. She starts looking around like she lost something. Hope and Josie know exactly what or more likey who she looking for. 

"Where's Elijah, Hayley, and Klaus?" Alex asks with a small smile. Everyone tears up at the realization that she didnt know about who died while she was desicated. Caroline is the first to speak with a low sad voice looking at the girl remembering she also didnt know about Stefan as well "Oh. You dont know." 

"Dont know what? Can someone please explain." Alex says getting a little impatiant, nervous, and a little scared about what it was they were going to say.

"Alex uh Stefan, Elijah, Hayley, and Klaus are um- they are dead." Marcel says softly as he can.

She freezes upon hearing that sentence everything going silent tears form in her eyes and a pain in her chest making it hard to breath. 

Her heart breaks leaving her shattered staring at everyone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like jealous Hope.   
>  My heart breaks for alex:( but Hope yall enjoyed! Let me know what yall think.


	3. I just did what I would've wanted someone to do for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night talks and some confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

"W-what- what do you mean their dead?" Alex says not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"Im so sorry alex. It happened a few years ago." Alaric speaks up after a few seconds of heartbreaking silence. 

"No no no no no, they cant- no no I-" Alex mumbles finding it hard to breath. Alex turns around and runs out of the office. She runs down the halls not paying attention to everyone calling after her. She runs out the back doors and heads straight to the dock not caring about the pouring rain. 

Back at the office everyone is wondering if they should give her time or run after her. Josie decides runs out of the office and go find her leaving everyone standing there worried. After looking everywhere in the school Josie then runs outside to the docks. 'Please be there. Please be there.' Josie silently begs. 

Once she gets to the docks she see's Alex standing there. Josie watches as Alex falls down to her knees sobbing. Her heart breaks at that. She walks over to her and hugs her tightly from behind. Alex doesnt need ro turn around to know who it is, she'd recognize those soft hands anytime. 

The two stay in that postion for a few minutes until Josie decides to turn and kneel down where Alex can see her. 

"I never got to say goodbye to them. I never got to say what I wanted to say everything I wanted to say." She cries. All Josie can do is hug the girl and whisper a small "I know. Believe me I know." 

A few minutes later Josie then decides that they should head inside and get changed since their clothes are all soaked. She helps Alex to her room and then heads up to her room and change. Once she changes she goes back down to her fathers office to let everyone know that Alex is okay.

"She's okay. I took her to her room but she needs time to process. So try not to pressure her into talking." Josie informs once she steps into the office. Everyone then gives their 'okay' and htey say their goodbyes then telling Hope they'll be back tomorrow. They all head to their rooms and to bed once the Mikaelsons leave.

\----

Its around 1am when Alex decides to head down seeing as she can't sleep. She walks down to the common room to sit by the fire when she see's someone is already there. That someone being Josie Saltzman. She walks up and takes a seat by her. 

"Hey." Alex says breaking the silence. 

"Hey." Josie whispers with a small smile playing on her lips. 

"I uh I wanted to thank you for what you did back at the docks." Alex tells the brunette sincerely. 

"Oh it was nothing. I just did what I would've wanted someone to do for me." Josie says turning to look at the girl beside her. Alex gives her a smile before turning to look back at the fire though Josie doesn't turn keeping her eyes on the other girl. 

"Well thanks for doing it." She says before letting a comfortable silence fall between the two.

After a few mintues Alex feels eyes on her so she turns to glance at Josie finding chocolate brown eyes already looking at her. They stare at each other losing themselves in their eyes. Neither of them know who started to lean in first but next thing they know, their lips touch. The kiss is slow and smooth until Josie tilts her head and deepens it. Josie feels Alex's tongue ask for entrance so she parts her lips giving the hybrid permission. When their tongues meet Josie lets out a soft moan. 

At the entrance of the common room stands Hope watching the entire thing. She wasn't planning on walking in on the two she was only there to get some alone time after everything that happened that day. Instead she runs into the girl she loves with making out with the girl she was starting to get close to. She walks away and heads to her room before they see her.

Alex pulls away. "Im sorry I shouldn't have" she breathes out trying to catch her breath. 

"No it's fine." Josie reasures still shook about what just happened. 

"Its really not. I uh I know how you feel about Hope and dont try to deny it because I've seen the way you look at her everytime she's around you." She says with a smirk playing at her lips. 

"Yeah well my feelings for her don't really matter." Josie says looking back at the fire.

"And why do you think that?" Alex says still looking at the girl.

"Because I doubt she even feels the same about me so I just keep my feelings hidden. Well I try to at least." Josie whispers as if it's a secret. Alex then bursts out into laughter. "Stop laughing! Whats so funny anyway?" Josie asks confused.

Alex catches her breath after the fit of laughter she just got herself into. "Im laughing because your oblivious as hell. Do you honestly think that Hope doesn't have feelings for you?" Alex asks. 

"If I'm being honest, I dont know." Josie sighs. Alex looks how devastated the brunette siphon is about the subject and feels a little sad about it.

"Look I know for sure that Hope has feelings for you as well. I have seen the way she looks at you. This morning at breakfast when you were playing with my hand, she looked like she wanted to rip my head off." Alex says with a chuckle before continuing "Josie that girl looks at you like you are the only girl on earth. Im pretty sure she feels the same. But if you really want her, you are going to have to talk to her and tell her how you feel before its to late." Alex adds giving the girl a gentle smile. 

"Im scared but your right. Im gonna talk to her tomorrow after classes." Josie says a little mkre confident.

"Hell yeah now we're talking." Alex says giving Josie a fist bump. Josie chuckles at that. 

The two girls say their goodnights and head back to their rooms and off to bed. 

\----

The next day goes by way to quickly for Josie. She is nervous as hell about admitting her feelings to the tribrid that stole her heart the day she laid eyes on her. She even more nervous seeing as the auburn haired girl hasnt said one word to her. 

Its the end of classes and Josie is on her mission to look for the tribid. She walks to the gym where she believes the girl is at and she was right. The older girl is standing there punching the punching bag. Josie gets a boost of confidence and walks straight to the other girl. 

"Hey. Can we talk?" Josie asks feeling a little nervous. 

"What do you want to talk about? Dont you have somewhere else to be or someone else you'd rather be talking to like I dont know, say Alex." Hope says coldly. 

Hope hates talking to the brunette like that but she just cant help it she's hurt and mad. But she instantly regrets it when she sees tears in the brunette's eyes threatening to fall.

"What? Why would you say that?" Josie asks feeling hurt at the other girls words. 

"Josie I saw how she had her tongue down your throat last night." Hope says her voice cracking a bit. 

Josie freezes eyes widened. She definitely didn't mean for Hope to see that becuase it was a mistake and both her and Alex knew that. 

Josie stops breathing for a second. "Hope let me explain you don't know everything. Thats why im here actually." She begs the tribid. 

"No Josie I dont want to hear it okay. So go be with your girlfriend and leave me alone." Hope lies with a scoff and grabs her bag before leaving the gym. She lies because she does indeed want to know what the brunette was going to say but she doesn't think she can. 

Josie stays standing in the middle of the gym crying silently because she again ruined another chance she had at being with blue eyed girl she had fallin in love with. 

After about 20 minutes of crying Josie decides to go find Alex for help because she has no idea what she is going to do. She doesnt want to lose Hope but she cant help but feel that she already has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting Spicyyyy!  
> Hope you enjoyed, Let me know what you think!


	4. I Love Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex confronts Hope about Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

That night Josie ran to Alex's room so she could help her on what to do. She felt the warmth of the tears still flowing down her cheeks. Josie was devastated about everything and she just wanted to sleep and never wake up.

Josie gave three rapid knocks on the girls door and waited for a response impatiently. The door opened revealing Alex in her black sweats with white socks that go up to her ankles and a night blue long sleeve shirt. When the hybrid instantly saw the crying brunette she opened the door wider and pulled the younger girl inside. Josie noticed the tv was still on so she was glad that she didn't just wake her up.

"Hey, what happened? Why the tears babygirl?" Alex asks while gesturing for Josie to sit on the bed. She has a worried expression and she honestly wants to set whoever make the girl cry in the right place. 

"I went to go talk to Hope and confess my feelings but I didn't get to since she yelled at me. She saw us kissing last night and told me she didn't want to hear any explanations and that I should leave her alone." Josie sniffles through the entire sentence trying to hold back the tears and sobs. She was so tired of crying and just wanted to sleep. "I ruined everything. I lost her Alex what am I going to do." Josie cries.

Alex's heart breaks at that "Hey listen to me, you did not ruin anything okay and you did not lose her. Listen you just go to your room and sleep because you look like your going to pass out and let ME deal with Hope alright." 

Alex comforts Josie until she is all calmed down before she walks her back to her room so she could sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for her but she will make Hope listen whether she wanted to or not.

\-----

The next morning Alex is walking down to the docks for her training session with Hope and she was determined to get her to listen even if she has to put in a beating. She sees Hope already waiting for her but she doesn't look like she even wants to be there. Once she's there they both make intense eye contact. Hope looks tired and Alex just looks straight on pissed at her.

"Lets get this over with." Hope states getting in postion. Alex doesn't say anything and gets in postion her eyes never leaving the other girl. 

They're in the middle of fighting when Alex has enough of the silence "Why you being a bitch to Josie huh?" Hope is caught off guard with the straight forward question causing her to stop their movements. 

"Josie told you. Of course she did it was just a matter of time before she went to her girlfriend." Hope breaths out coldy.

"No she came to her friends room crying and looking for comfort after what you said!" Alex yells out. Hope's heart breaks when she hears that the love of her life was crying. She didn't want to make her cry but yet again Josie is a sensitive person when it comes to the people she cares about yelling at her.

"Look I don't want to hear it okay and I don't have time for this, I'm leaving." Hope turns to walk away for the hybrid.

Alex has enough of it and Hope turning away just pisses her off even more. She grabs her wrist and pulls her back hard "Well its a good thing I didn't ask whether you wanted to hear it or not." 

Hope tries to leave again only to be pulled back. She gets irritated fast so she decides to just push Alex back. "Enough alright I'm done here. I don't care. Your happy, Josie's happy, good for you both." She says walking away again. 

"Oh please cut the bull shit Hope and stop being such a cold hearted bitch. Like I said your not leaving until you listen!" Alex exclaims running up to Hope and grabbing her once again. 

Hope has enough and turns around only to punch Alex square in the face which only seems to piss her off. Alex tackles her to the the ground and goes to punch Hope on her side. Hope pushes her off and stands up quickly walking towards her. The two then start fighting for real this time. Alex lands a hit on her right cheek and Hope hits Alex in the abdomen about five times hard causing her to spit out blood. Hope only goes to punch her in the face again and again and again.

Alex just lets the girl hit her because she knows Hope is angry with her for kissing Josie and she understands that because she also knows that Hope loves Josie. So she lets Hope release that anger towards her before she makes her move to stop her and make her listen. 

Hope now has her on the ground and she is just straight on punching her in the face repeatedly. She only stops once she is tired and her fist starts hurting to the point where she just wants to rip her hand off. She gets off the other girl and walks to the dock to sit on the edge, her legs hanging of the side and stares out into the sky where she sees the sun start to peak.

Alex gets up with a little difficulty, feeling slighty dizzy and walks over to sit by Hope doing exactly as she did already feeling herself heal. She knows she is a mess of blood because the blood on her face feels like she just got done swimming and its dripping all over her white shirt. 

"That kiss that you saw meant nothing Hope. I was at a moment of weakness due to the news I was given about your parents." Alex says softly breaking the silence before continuing. "Josie likes you Hope. She likes you a lot, like that girl is head over heals for you." Hope then turns to look at Alex quickly not knowing if she heard right.

"Josie wanted so bad to tell you on her own last night but you didn't give her that chance. So I'm telling you now because I know that you aren't going to let her because of how upset you are over the kiss." Alex says looking out at the sky where she sees bird flying around freely. She has always wanted to know what its like to be a bird. If she could have one wish it'd be to become a bird for one day. 

"Hope the only reason she returned that kiss was because she was trying to get over you because she thinks that you don't feel the same her and she didn't want to ruin your friendship. So thats why when I kissed her she didn't pull back. That kiss was a mistake, we both know it and I mean yeah I know Josie's hot and she has a heart like no other but I don't see her like that. I have strong feelings about her but they are not like that and I have them for you to but I think my feelings for you have to do with the past." Alex finishes turning her gaze down to the water. 

Hope lets all that information sink in and she then realizes that tears were blurring her vison and tears started to roll down her face. "What if it doesn't work out between us. I don't want that to ruin us because what I have with Jo is the only good thing that I have going on for me and I dont want to lose that. I love her." Hope says softly.

"I know you do. I have been in the same place that you are in. You both love each other but are to scared to act on it, afraid it'll ruin what you have and it's only hurting you to not do anything about it than if you did do something about it. You two are good for each other and your love for each other is stronger than either one of you think. Take it from me Hope you might want to act on that before it's to late." Alex explains still looking at the water. 

Hope turns to look at her once she said that wondering if the hybrid had someone she cared for. She sees her facial expression and she sees sadness and hurt so she decieds that she is going to ask her sometime later. Right now she has a brunette to get to. 

"Yeah, you are right I'm gonna act on it. Actually imma do it right now." Hope informs standing up with confidence getting her things before leaving.

"Good luck. You owe me a shirt btw!" Alex yelling after her. 

"Thanks and sorry about that I'll make it up to you." Hope yells back before running back to the school. 

\---- 

Hope makes it to her room and she hops into the shower before getting ready for the day. She throws on some jeans and a black t-shirt with her leather jacket on top and her boots. Hope goes to her desk to write a small note. Once she is done she heads to where she knows is Josie's first class before the bell rings telling the students to head to their first class.

Once she leaves the classroom she tells Alaric that she is not feeling up for classes before going to town where she will be waiting for Josie to meet her. 

Back at school the bell has already rung and the students are all making their way to class. Josie and Lizzie make it to their class and go to their shared desk when Josie sees a note with a beautiful rose sitting on top of it. She looks around the room to see if anyone here left it but no one seems suspicious to her. 

She opens the note and that reads

'Sorry for the way I acted last night. I want to talk. Meet me in town so I can make it up to you.'  
Yours Hope M. 

Josie smiles at that and decides to go meet Hope right now. Not caring about her classes Josie runs out the door leaving a very confused Lizzie behind. 

Lizze then gets a text from her sister says 'not going to class today. I'll explain later I promise.' Lizzie just rolls her eyes with a small smile knowing why she won't be in class. Hope had talked to Lizzie and told her to keep make Josie a little late so she can get her plan in work. Lizzie never liked the thought of her sister and the tribrid but she knew they were good for each other. She was happy for them.

Josie ran to her room and got ready to meet Hope. She would be lying if she said she was not nervous because she was nervous as hell that she felt like she was about to pass out. Josie was nervous because just last night Hope didn't want anything to do with her but now she did. Josie knew Alex had something to do with it because the hybrid girl told her she would take care of it. Thing is Josie didn't know exactly what she told Hope. 

She didn't know what to wear so she decided to go with a black skirt and a sky blue shirt buttoned up all the way with a small tiny silver bow and some black heel boots. With that she made her way to town with a smile on her face knowing she is going to see the girl with blue eyes she fell for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full on Hosie next chapter!  
>  Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Today was perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosie fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks I had a headache while writing this.

Josie arrived in Mystic Falls in twenty minutes and was walking around looking for a certain auburn-hair girl which only took about 5 minutes to find. Josie saw Hope sitting on one of the benches looking around relaxed and Josie thought it was the most relaxed she had seen the girl in a while. She made her way towards the bench where Hope was at and sat next to her.

"Hey." Josie said nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"Hey. Your here early." Hope said soflty. Josie gave her a confused look wondering if she wasn't supposed to come at this time. "I kinda thought you'd want to finish class first." Hope says after noticing the girls confused look.

"Oh no. When I saw your note I was kinda debating whether to come or not. Then I decided to come since I wasn't really in a mood for class." Josie says. Hope looks down knowing she was the reason why Josie wasn't in the mood for class. 

"Look Jo I'm really sorry for how I acted last night. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I've been beating myself about it. I was just really mad an-" Hope says getting cut off by Josie "That's the thing I don't get Hope. Why are you so mad? Explain because I hate that I don't know and I can't fix it." 

"I was mad because of the kiss." Hope breathes out.

"Why? I don't understand why." Josie asks. Her heart was racing so fast she pretty sure Hope could hear it which just made her more nervous. 

"B- Because I w-was jealous." Hope breathes out stuttering. 

Josie's eyes widen at that. She was taken out of the loop not expecting that at all. 

"Wh-what?" She asks.

"I was jealous because I like you. I have liked you since I was fourteen years old and I mean who wouldn't like you, your literally gorgeous and kid and loving and sweet and your always there for the people you care about. And listen I get it if you don't feel the same I just needed you to know because I-" Hope stop her rambling when she feels a soft hand on top of hers. She looks up at the other girl and she sees a small smile on the girls lips. 

"Hope, I like you. I've always have and nothing is ever going to change that. And you have nothing to be jealous about. That kiss was a moment weakness okay." Josie reasures.

"Yeah Alex explained everything. She also told me that you liked me and that you were going to tell me last night." Hope immediately regrets saying that remembering Alex told her not to tell Josie that she knows about Josie's crush on her. 

"Yeah I know she told m- WAIT SHE TOLD YOU WHAT?!!!" Josie exclaims thinking of the many ways she could kill the hybrid girl.

"Yeahhhh um she told me after I literally beat her badly and well almost ripped her head off because of my stupid jealousy." Hope says softly feeling her nervous come back. Josie looked at her with wide eyes "YOU BEAT HER UP?!" Josie exclaimed with a small chuckle

Hope chuckles "yeah I was mad. But Jo what I'm trying to say is I don't want to have to see other people kiss you because I want to be the one to kiss you. I want to hold you in my arms when I go to sleep and when I wake up in the mornings. I want to hold your hand in the halls and I want to take you out on dates and kiss you in front of everyone to show them how happy you make me a-a-and I just want to show the whole world that you are mine. If you want which is why I going to ask. Josie would be my girlfriend?" Hope asks with a small smile. 

Josie stares in awe at the girl she loves sitting in front of her with tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. "I would love nothing more Hope." Hope chuckles and her small smile turns into a blinding smile.

Hope leans in and connects her lips to the very soft lips she has been wanting to kiss for so long. The kiss is perfect, their lips moving in sync like they belong conected to each other. It's what both girls dreamed their first kiss would be. The kiss is soft and loving and passionate. They pull away to catch their breath but leave their foreheads connected.

"Wow. That was-" Hope says after she catches her breath first but gets cut off by Josie "Amazing. Perfect." 

"Yeah Exactly." Hope says matching Josie's smile. She leans in and kisses Josie once again before pulling away. 

"So we have the whole day for us two. No monsters and no school. Just us. What should we do?" Hope asks standing up while holding her hand towards Josie to help her up. 

"Well we could grab some food and then we could take a walk to the park and then go from there." Josie answers wrapping her arms around Hope's neck. Hope wraps her arms around Josie's waist before says "Sounds perfect babe." 

The two girls then walk off towards the Mystic Girll and sit in a booth. They order their food and and enjoy each other's company. Once they finish they stay for a few extra minutes talking while holding hands before they walk out and head towards the park. On the way to the park they come across an ice cream truck so they go and order some.

"Yayyy! Yummy yum!!" Josie sqeals once the man hands her the ice cream cone. Hope just stares at her with a sweet smile a d love in her eyes just thinking about how adorable her girlfriend is.

"Your so adorable." Hope chuckles while they start heading towards the park. Josie blushes at that and looks at the ground so Hope doesn't notice. Hope does and she reaches for the other girls hand interlacing their fingers which only causes the brunette to blush deeper. Hope smiles at how flustered the girl is.

Once they make it to the park they take a seat on the swings. Josie looks at the perfect view infront of her. The sun is setting and the sky is orange with blue, their are kids playing around and her beautiful girl is right next to her. Josie thinks about how she is extremely happy at this moment and how she is finally with the girl of her dreams and the love of her life. 

Josie is pulled out of her thoughts when she sees a little girl running towards Hope and hugs her legs. Hope smiles and talks to the little girl picking her up and sitting her on her lap swinging lightly. Josie thinks it's the best view she has ever seen and how she just wants go marry this girl right here right now.

After playing around for a few hours the girl begin walking again deciding that they should head back to school since it was getting dark. 

\-----

Both girls are in Hope room since Hope asked her if she wanted to stay over.

"So you can take the bathroom and I'll just change out here." Hope says handing Josie a change of clothes to sleep in. Josie heads into the bathroom and changes before walking out already seeing Hope settled in bed waiting for her. With a smile she walks over and crawls into the bed and snuggles into Hope. 

"I had fun with you today. Most fun I've had in a long time." Josie says laying her head on Hope's chest and wraps her arm over her stomach. Hope puts her arm arounf her pulling her as close as possible not wanting to let the girl go before saying "Yeah, today was perfect." 

Josie yawns, her eyes growing heavy and before she even knows it she falls into a deep sleep. Hope smiles at how fast and cute it was watching Josie fall asleep. Hope gives her a kiss on her forehead then she listens to her girlfriends breathing and steady heart breat letting it lure her into her own deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. I don't want you dying today or ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Hosie fluff and a big monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Hope wakes up the next morning with a soft fuzzy feeling in her body. She looks to her side and sees her beautiful girlfriend still sleeping peacefully, the sun coming from the window onto Josie's face. Hope stares admiring the beautiful view infront of her. She rolls onto her side carefully since Josie has a hold on her arm and she doesn't want to wake the girl up.

The tribrid looks at her, her eyes roaming every inch of the brunette's face taking in every small detail about it. 'She looks so adorable sleeping' she says to herself with a smile on her face.

"You're staring." Josie says, her voice coming out raspy and low.

"No. I'm admiring. There's a difference." Hope chuckles.

"You're staring and it's creepy" she says her eyes still closed not wanting to open them just yet. 

"I wasn't staring. I was admiring your beautiful face. By the way you look adorable when you are sleeping." Hope says bringing her left hand to cup Josie's cheek. "Open your eyes. Let me see those beautiful brown eyes of yours." Hope adds. 

Josie slightly blushes at her girlfriends words, which Hope doesn't fail to notice. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles softly when brown meets blue. 

The two stay silent just staring at each other, one admiring the other with a smile on their face. Hope thinking about how she got the girl of her dreams and it's all real. Josie on the other hand doesn't know what to think but the fact that she is finally happy with the girl she has been head over heels for since she was a kid. 

"We have to get ready for class." Hope whispers not wanting to breal the comfortable silence. Josie gives an adorable pout not wanting to go to class.

"Noooo! I want to stay here and never leave." Josie says moving closer to Hope buring her head on the tribrids neck.

Hope smiles at that "I know baby. Trust me I don't want to either but hey it's friday which means we can stay here all weekend." 

"You're right. We just have to get through today." Josie says sitting up and standing determined to go get classes over with. Hope chuckles at her girlfriend's sudden eagerness to leave before getting up to get ready.

\-----

Once the two are ready they head out of the room and make their way towards the cafeteria hand in hand. Josie had asked Hope if she wanted their relationship to be public or secret. She couldn't of been happier than when Hope told her she didn't want them to be a secret and that she wanted to show everyone that Josie was hers.

They walk into the cafeteria and make their way to the table where Alex, Lizzie, MG, Rafael, Landon, and Kaleb are sitting ignoring all the confused stares. 

"When did this happened?" MG asked pointing his fork at their joined hands.

"Yesterday." Hope said sitting down. She starts to eat before noticing everyone at the table is staring. 

"Okay listen, I know it's unexpected but we are happy and I hope you guys accepted it." 

"Oh no we are more than happy for you both. It's about time honestly we were kinda getting annoyed watched the both of you pinning over each other for years." Lizzie says 

"Wha-" Josie tries saying something but is at loss of words thinking if her crush on Hope was that obvious.

"And Mikaelson, I didn't say this earlier but if you hurt my sister I will rip you apart and feed you to the birds. Got it?" Lizzie threatens

Hope is caught off gaurd by the threat but is quick to answer "Right. I would never hurt Josie and if i ever did I wouldn't fight you on that. I will gladly feed myself to the birds." 

They all laugh at that and continue eating before the bell rings signalling for them to get to class. Once they enter the room they go their seperate ways to their seats. Hope in the back row behind Josie and Lizzie. 

It's the middle of class when a principals note comes in the room landing on the teachers desk. "Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman, and baby mix three you are needed in the principals office immediately." 

The girls look at each other confused before quickly getting up and leaving towards the office. 

"What's going on?" Hope asks stepping foot into the office. 

"There's a new monster and I need y'alls help but unfortunately it doesn't come out till night time. I called you in here so you can go get prepared to head out back tonight." Alaric says getting his things ready.

"Okay. What is it this time?" Lizzie asks

"Its some type of big big foot- dog thing that doesn't really enjoy the sun." Alaric says 

"Okay we'll be ready don't worry." Josie inhales feeling determined once again. Hope laughs at that and shakes her head.

\------

That night the entire super squad is standing in the library preparing to fight this monster. Lizzie siphoning magic from the school while talking to MG. Kaleb and Rafael researching more things about this monster. Landon is helping Dr. Saltzman with the crossbow. Alex by the bookshelfs trying to remember where a book about this monster was. She said she read something about it in a book but now she can't find it. Hope and Josie are off to the side talking while Josie siphons some of Hope's magic.

"You ready for this?" Hope asks wrapping her arms around Josie's waist. 

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous since we don't know how big this thing is." Josie says laying her head on Hope's shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay. No matter how big it is we'll beat it, we always beat them." Hope says trying to lighten the mood up.

"Don't do anything stupid out there tonight Hope. I don't want you dying today or ever." Josie tells her with a serious tone.

"I won't okay and I won't die." Hope pulls away a little bringing Josie's head up so she can lean in and close the distance between the two. 

They hear a wolf whistle as someone is walking by. The two pull away to see who it was only to find Alex walking by with a smirk on her face. 

Josie goes up to hit her "Shut up! You are so not off the hook for spilling the beans about my feelings to Hope!" 

Alex gives her a small sorry before bursting into a laughter that has her falling on the ground. Josie only hits her again before walking away not being able to hold in a small chuckle.

"Okay lets go." Alaric commands after a while.

With that they head out to the woods and search for the monster. They stick together knowing it's a big monster and they need to fight it all at once.

After about 5 min of walking they see this huge transformer sized big foot-dog walking towards them. Stay there in shock of it small thoughts of 'we are screwed' and 'we're dead' going through their heads. 

The monster is now only a few feet away when it decides to attack and with that the fight starts. Lizzie and Josie are off by a tree doing spells on it. Rafael, Mg, and Kaleb attacking each leg trying to make it fall. Alaric is off by shooting crossbows at it while Landon is already dead on the ground after being squished by the damn thing. Alex and Hope both turing into wolfs and jumping it. 

Alex bites down on its right side of it's neck making it roar loudly and falling onto its knees. It grabs Alex and throws her out harshly to the trees snapping about three of them before she hits the ground unconscious.

Hope sees that Alex isn't moving and that's when she decides to jump onto its back biting onto the back of its neck. It roars louder than the first trying to grab Hope and throw her off but it's getting weaker due to the amout of blood it's loosing. The monster takes its claws out and reaches to it's back and manages to throw Hope out. 

Hope howls in deep pain before she hits the ground. She feels the blood pour out of the wound and her head banging making the pain unbearable. The last thing she hears is Josie screaming her name out in desperation before everything blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Sorry for any misspellings, I haven't had any motivation due to everything going on.   
> Stay safe everyone!


	7. Don't force yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Josie has been sitting in the nurses room for the past 10 hours waiting for the love of her life to wake up. She was so devastated about everything that happened and seeing Hope get thrown yards away with a pained wolf cry and falling limp on the floor has been on replay in her mind ever since it happened. She was so scared and she felt her whole world crumble under her feet when she ran up to Hope after beating the monster and seeing the wolf with blood all over it. 

Hope hadn't shifted back until about 2 hours ago meaning she was slowly healing. The nurse told Josie that it would take about a week for Hope to be fully healed. 

Josie was currently sitting by Hope's bed watching her back that was filled with large claw marks. Hope was currently laid on her stomach since the injury was all on her back and since it helped her breathe better. 

It was 9pm when Lizzie decides to take her sister some dinner since her sister wasn't leaving the tribrids side anytime soon and seeing as how her sister hasn't eaten anything. If you were to ask her if she was worried about Josie, Lizzie would start rambling about why wouldn't she be. She loves her sister and seeing her like this breaks her heart. 

Lizzie walks into the nurses room to see Josie sitting in a very uncomfortable position on the chair by the bed, her head turned to the side in a painful way sleeping. She tries not to wake her up gently placing the tray on the table by the door. Her eyes widen when she sees Hope's eyes open and quickly opens her mouth to wake her sister up but before she can Hope slightly shakes her head whispering a low 'No'.

Lizzie gives her a confused look walking over to the bed kneeling down to see her face. 

"She hasn't slept since I was put here. This is the first time she has closed her eyes. She needs to rest." Hope whispers soflty finding it kind of painful to talk. 

Lizzie then understands and realizes that she is indeed right. Josie hasn't slept and she now sees it under her eyes and all over the girls face. 

"Hope?" Lizzie gets pulled out of her train of thoughts by Josie quickly getting up and walking towards her now awake girlfriend. 

"Oh my god, you're awake." She breathes out in relief.

Hope smiles soflty "Hey baby." 

Hope tries to reach for her hand but is cut off by pain on her back muscles and groans slightly. 

"Hey hey, don't force yourself to much." Josie says grabbinf her hand. Hope gives her a small 'okay baby' while rubbing her thumb across the back of Josie's hand. 

"Hey I brought you dinner. You need to eat something." Lizzie informs getting up walking towards the seat Josie was sitting at. 

"No I'm okay thanks." Josie says looking down at Hope with a small smile. 

"Nu uh, Jo you haven't ate anything so I'm demanding you to eat before I force you to eat it." Lizzie threatens.

Josie is about to argue when Hope squeezes her hand breathing out "Eat something baby." Josie nods her head. She is about to get up when Alex walks into the room with crutches still hurt from getting thrown and breaking many bones of her body. Nurse also said it'll take a while to be fully recovered. 

"Hey babygirl. How is she doing? Oooo food." Alex greets turning to grab a bunch of fries from the tray.

"Hey. She's doing good and that's my food you're eating." Josie says laughing at how the other girl is always eating. She really just wants to know where all that fold fits. 

Alex turns back around after hearing a light growl coming from behind her. "Well well well, look who's awake. It's about damn time." Alex smiles finally seeing the other girl. 

Hope is very releaved that her friend is alive and almost well. She looks down at her confused because of the crutches. 

"Broken leg. Nurse said it won't be healed for 2 more days so I'm kind of crippled. Enjoy it while it lasts." Alex chuckles. 

Hope then growls a little remembering the greeting just a second ago. "Babygirl???" Hope mumbles.

Josie laughs before answering and reasuring her "Don't worry it's not like that. We're bestfriends and it's kinda what she does." 

"Yeah what she said. And it just kind of comes out I can't really control it. She's my bestfriend so just know it's nothing serious." Alex says laughing.

Hope only nods not really having a problem with it since they are close and she trust both of them. So she doesn't really see any harm in a nickname. 

"So are you gonna eat that or can I do the honors?" Alex then asks with a smile and an eyebrow raised. Josie and Hope laugh at that while Lizzie only gets up to hit the girl.

"No no no. It's Josie's now stop eating it. Jeez you just ate where on livin earth do you even keep so much food?!" Lizzie exlaims loudly. Josie and Hope only laugh more at that.

"Hey! I have been desicated for almost 20 years and I have a fast metabolism and a very hungry wolf alright. IT FITS okay don't worry about where because I Don't Know!" Alex yells a acting offended at that.

Hope just laughs so hard she starts coughing a bit. Everyone then stops what they are doing to make sure she is okay. They then see the claw marks slowly healing a bit more. Josie smiles grateful that Hope is going to be okay. 

Lizzie then says she has to go get ready for a date with MG getting a wolf whistle from Alex who receives a slap on her arm while Lizzie walks out. 

"Well I'm going to leave you two love birds alone while I go find some more food." Alex says hugging Josie who is giggling befroe patting Hope on her back a little smirking at the groan she gets from her "Man I love messing with you." Alex laughs making her way towards the door.

"Hey, don't eat to much okay. You have a food problem." Josie says with a slight serious tone sounding a little worried about the girls eating habbits but still giggles at her.

"Aww you're worried about me." Alex responds her hand on her heart feeling a little touched but then sees Josie is being indeed serious. "I won't eat to much I promise okay. I'll check in later. Bye babygirl." Alex promises leaving out the door. 

"Bye." Josie says watching her bestfriend leave the room. She then turns her gaze back down at her girlfriend who is now resting her head on her lap asleep. Josie sighs before falling asleep herself.


	8. She hasn't been drinking enough human blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets sick and Hope is thinking about saying the words to Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors.   
> Enjoy!

It's been two days and Hope is still required to stay in the hospital. She doesn't like it but she only has to stay for two more days to gain her strength then she is all good to go. 

In the past two days the marks on her back managed get healed up leaving on faint slashes which are mostly her scars.

She hated being cooped up in the room sitting in bed for days. The only thing that is stopping her from going crazy is Josie who has been with her everyday. She loved the girl and she just can't believe she got so lucky. She has to thank Alex for pushing the two girls because without it god, who knows where they would be. 

"Hey babe." Josie greeted with a blinding smike walking into the room with two trays of food. 

"Hey. Ohhh yay food. Im starving." Hope rubbed her tummy like a little kid. Josie smiled looking at her adorable girlfriend. 

"I figured. Which is why I brought it. And Alex should be here soon with the snacks and everyone is getting ready." Josie said handing Hope her tray. 

"Movie night?" Hope asked happy to have friends by her side.

Jozie nodded "Yep. Figured you were getting tired of being in here all alone so Lizzie and I thought why not have a movie night." 

Josie was about to say something when Alex walks in with snacks. Josie giggled at the view because Alex had the snacks in a bag grabbing it with her teeth since she is still on her crutches. Hope found it amusing but she was a little worried because she didn't want the girl to fall and hurt herself again. 

When Josie saw her trip and about to fall she quickly got up and grabbed the bag out of her mouth dropping it on the ground so she could hood her steady. 

"Oh my god are you okay?" Hope asks not hiding the worry in her voice. 

"Yeah yeah I'm just not feeling to good. A little headed." Alex said like it was nothing.

"Maybe you should go get some rest." Josie suggested helping the gorl sit down. Hope was quick to agree.

"Uh No. There is no way I'm missing movie night. And seriously it's nothing I'm fine." Alex argued. Josie didn't seem convinced and neither did Hope. 

"Okay well at least drink some water." Hope ordered. Alex nodded and looked for water but didn't see any so she got up to go get some for the three. Josie didn't want her to but knew she couldn't argue with the girl. 

"Okay I'm worried about her." Hope blurted out. Josie agreed before going over to sit with her girlfriend on the bed. She cuddled into Hope putting her head in the crook of her neck. 

"Something's wrong. I know it. And I just don't like how she doesn't take care of herself. She eats to damn much and yeah she is a hybrid and all but that doesn't mean she can't get sick from it since its not something she get easily heal." Josie rambled on genuinely worried. 

Hope looked down to look at her face. "Hey, I'll talk to her when she comes back okay because I'm worried to." Josie nodded looming up at her. 

"I really admire how you worry so much about other people. It's very adorable and sweet." Hope said smiling down at her girl. Josie smiled and leaned up connecting her lips to Hopes. 

The kiss then quickly turns into a make out session. Josie straddling Hope while Hope's hands are right on the brunette's ass. Hope moans when Josie takes her bottom lip in between her teeth and pulls it back slightly. It makes her squeeze the other siphoner's ass making Josie moan and grind down on Hope making Hope groan at the friction. 

They pull back when they hear a groan come from the door. They turn to see who it is and see all their friends standing there. Josie quickly moves off of Hope, her cheeks the color of a red tomatoe. 

"Keep it in your pants would ya. Im scarred for life" Lizzie says with a disgusted face having just witnessed her bestfriend and sister making out. 

They all walk in and settle their blackets on the floor to lay on. Hope and Joise on the bed. Rafael, Landon, Lizzie, and Mg on the floor. They saved the small couch and a blacket for Alex. A few minutes later they all get comfortable and pick a movie and start it. 

"Wait where is Alex? We should wait." Josie said. 

"Oh we ran into her on the way here and she said we couod start it because dad called her in. She said it won't be long." Mg said from the ground. With and 'okay' they started the movie. 

30 minutes into the movie Alaric came in the room "sorry to interupt but Josie I need you to come with me. Its Alex something happend." Josie looked at Hope and when she got a 'go' she immediately got up and went with her dad.

"What happened exactly." Josie asked her dad 

"Well we were in my office talking when she suddenly started vomiting and holding her head groaning." Alaric explained while the two made it to Alex's room. Josie then got extra worried.

They walking into the room and Josie saw her laying on tbe bed with a small tube in her mouth while she was unconscious. She walked over to the bed and saw that she was pale and looked basically like a dead human. The nurse then walked out of her office when she saw them standing there. 

"I ran some test and got that she has Dyspepsia and Hyperglycemia which is not something that her vampire or wolf healing can cure." The nurse states.

"Okay what does that mean exactly?" Josie asks taking a seat on the chair next to the bed.

"Well she has been eating a lot. To much to be exact and it's for her health. I ran some other test snd saw that she hasn't really been drinking much blood so that why it caught up to her. She would've been fine if she drank more blood. So I put in a tube where human blood can go so this wont happen again. I just need y'all or anyone else to make sure that she drinks more human blood. With her being a hybrid she needs it." The nurse explaing. 

Alarics nods "so she is goign to be right?" "Yeah she is, right now she just needs rest and I already gave her some medication that'll help." Josie thanks the nurse.

With that the nurse leave them. Josie gets up to leave and tells her dad that she is going to go tell the others and that he should keep and eye on her.

\-----

Josie walks into Hope's room again and all eyes turning to her. She walks over to go back to where she was before she left not saying anything yet.

"Everything okay?" Lizzie asks sitting up to look at her sister. 

"No." Josie simply states.

"What happened?" Hope asks concerned. Josie then begins explaing everything to them forgetting about the movie. They all listen carefully and worried.

"-so the nurse said it's because she hasn't drank much human blood so she asked us all that we all make sure she drinks more." Josie finishes.

They all stay silent processing everything. "Okay we will all make sure that she drinks at least 5 blood bags a day. Alright, Lizzie and Mg can get her one, I can get her one, Landon and Rafael get her one. We all have to make sure she drinks it all before leaving our sight got it. Josie you can check up on her everynight make sure she drank what she needed to, okay." Hope states. They all agree. 

They get back to the movie and once the movie is done Hope notices everyone is asleep. She moves to get out of bed carefully so she won't wake Josie up. 

She then leaves to Alex's room to check up on her. She walks in to see that Alex is awake so she goes to sit by her bed. 

"Before you start yelling, in my defense I didn't really know that I was lacking blood." Alex defends hold a hand up. 

Hope chuckles "well I wasn't going to yell. I'm leaving that to Josie so prepare because..oof you in for a hell of a ride." Alex groans.

"How could you forget about the blood. Did you not feel weak or anything?" Hope asks.

"No I didn't, probably because I didn't think of it much. I guess I was to caught up with eating since I mean I was basically desicated and haven't eaten in almost 20 years." Alex explained. Hope nodded in understanding.

Hope laughs "I'm really surprised that instead of tearing people's throats for blood you eat a lot of food after being desicated." Alex laughs at that. 

"Yeah." Hope chuckles.

After moment of silence Alex decides to ask "So, have you said it to her?" 

"Said what?" Hope asks confused.

"Come on. Its obvious you love her. Have you told her that?" Alex chuckles.

"Uh no I haven't. I'm planing to but I want to do something special before I do. Something romantic. Y'know" Hope says shyly.

"You mean like going on a fancy date and taking her back to your, doin the deed and then you tell her after." Alex laughs. Hope blushes.

"Shut up but Yeah basically. And I kinda need yours and Lizzie's help planing the date though." Hope says lookin at the girl. 

"You got it. When is it?" She asks. 

"I'm thinking about next week." Alex nods making her know she's on board with it. After a few minutes Hope decides she has to go back before they notice she is gone.

"Well I am going to go before Josie notices I'm gone." Hope says getting up ready to leave.

"Okay goodnight Hope." Alex yawns.

"Goodnight." 

Hope leaves the room running into the nurse.

"Hope? What are you doing you need to be in bed." The nurse says.

"Sorry I just needed to see how she was doing but I'm leaving now." Hope then rushes to her room so the nurse doesn't question her.

She manages to get in her room and in bed without waking anyone up. Josie cuddles closer to her and Hope smiles leaning down to kiss her forehead before falling asleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this story short because my mind is in the story that I'm currently writing.   
> I can't wait for yall to read it. I personlly love it so I'm hoping you do as well.


	9. Do I need to call an ambulance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosie prepare and start their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was Friday and Hope was planing on telling Josie she loved her tonight. She had been planning this day for the past week with the help of Alex and Lizzie. They would sneek around the school to meet up and plan so that Josie wouldn't be suspicious but the of course Josie wasn't stupid. She noticed them all the time. 

Ever since Alex got out of the nurses room and was healthy as she could be, her, Lizzie and Hope had been sneeking around. Josie noticed when she was having lunch with Alex and out of nowhere Alex said she had to go and got up and left with nothing but a 'I'll see you later babygirl.' Josie was watching her confused and she saw that she was walking towards the end of the hall. She also saw her girlfriend and sister hiding by a wall trying to go unnoticed by the brunette. She is going to have to tell them to improve their hiding skills because...Jeez.

Josie didn't think much of it that day but then it kept going on for the next day and then the next two so she really wanted to know what they were up to. She was going to ask Hope tonight she needed to because she didn't want secrets between them. She wanted a happy and honest relationship because she loved her.

Love? 

She loves Hope. Josie smiled at that thought or more like feeling.

\-----

It was 6:00 and Hope had everything planned already. She was in the twins room so that she could leave a note on Josie's bed. Earlier Hope and Alex had to set everything up and Lizzie volunteered to keep Josie busy while they did that.

Alex busted into the room in vamp speed saying that the twins are on their way back so Hope rushed to leave everything nice like it was and quickly left running to her room to get ready.

She hopped out of the shower and threw on some dark blue jeans that were ripped, a blue and black flannel buttoned up enough to see a the white shirt under it. She had a leather jacket on top of that and some black boots to finish the look. Once she was done she grabbed the red rose on her table and walked out to the lake.

\----

Josie walked into her room and saw a note on her bed. She grabbed the note and looked back at Lizzie seeing if she knew what it was but Lizzie just shrugged. 

She opened the note and read

"Meet me by the lake at 7:00. Wear something fancy but not to fancy ;). I'll see you in a while."  
Yours,  
Hope 

She smiled slightly. 

"Did you know about this?" Josie asked Lizzie. Lizzie knew and Josie knew that she knew. She just wanted her to say it. 

"You should get ready. I'm sure you dont want to leave her hanging." Lizzie changed the subject. Josie was about to argue but knew that her sister was right. She hopped in the shower before getting ready. 

She stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel on to see a beautiful black dress on her bed. She turned to Lizzie who was already looking at her with a smile on her face. 

"Thought I would help you out a little. I didn't want you freaking out over not having anything to wear." Josie smiled wide at her and went to hug her sister. 

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Your welcome. Come on lets make you look breathless." Lizzie said standing up. 

She pushed Josie, who was still in her towel, onto a chair and sat her down "okay I'm going to do your hair while you do your makeup." Josie hummed in agreement and got her makeup out from her desk. 

It was 6:45 and Lizzie was already done doing her hair and was not helping her finish her makeup. Once that was done Josie walked over to grab some panties to put on then she grabbed the dress and walked into the bathroom to change. Lizzie was pacing the room anxious to see her sister's outcome. 

After a few mintues Josie walked into the room stopping Lizzie's pacing who snapped her neck to see her. Lizzie smiled widely matching Josie's. Josie's dress was strappless and the back of it was cut so that her back visible. The dress went all the way down to her feet and her hair was down slightly passed her shoulders. 

"Damn sis, we are gonna have to call an ambulance for Hope because she is gonna pass out at this sight." Lizzie grinned.

Josie laughed at her sister's words and blushed a little.

"You think she'll like it." Josie said shyly.

" uh duh. She is going to be drooling." Lizzie chuckled.

"Olay I should go now." Josie went to grab her phone and headed towards the door.

"Good luck. Have fun." Lizzie said once Josie stepped out and closed the door.

\-----

Josie takes the little path that leads to the lake and once she makes it half way there, there are lights hung up on the trees following the rest of the path and there are rose pedals on the grounds leading the rest of the way. Josie smiles continuing the walk. 

When Josie makes it to the end she sees a table for two set up with candles lit around it. She sees Hope standing by the table facing away from her staring into the lake. 

"Hey." Josie says her voice soft still in awe of the sight. 

Hope turns around at the sound of that angelic voice and once she does her jaw drops and she feels all the oxygen in her body leave. Josie chuckles softly. 

"Do I need to call an ambulance?" Josie laughs. Hope nods frantically.

"Damn. You look- you look beautiful. A sight for sore eyes." Hope says admiring the girl with a small smile on her face. 

Josie blushes and moves closer to Hope grabbing her jacket by the collar "Well you, yourself don't look bad at all." Hope wraps her arms around Josie's waist smiling at the girl. 

"Thanks. And if this is the 'not facy' from my note then I totally like to see the 'fancy' part." Hope smirks.

Josie laughs "I bet you would." Hope hums in agreement leaning in closing the distance their lips connecting. 

They break away and Hope gesturs to the table "Shall we?" 

"We shall." Josie smiles. Hope pulls Josie's chair for her to sit. "Thanks" 

"No problem. So today we are eating chefs choice. And don't worry she knows you are vegetarian." Hope states while Josie just stares at her with love in them. 

"Is this what you've been up to this whole week?" Josie asks genuinely curious.

"Yeah. I wanted to do something special." Hope smiles.

Alex walks towards their table dress like a waiter with their plates and champaign in a bucket of ice. 

Josie laughs at the sight. "Oh my god. You look good as a waiter." Alex and Hope chuckle. 

"Haha don't mock me. Anyways here is your food-" She places their plates in front of them " and your champaign" she pops the bottle open and pours it in the glass. 

"Alright I'll leave you to it." She pats Hope's shoulder leaning down whispering a 'goodluck' before leaving. 

The couple eat their food in a very comfortable silence staring and smiling at each other and touching at times. 

After they finish eating they start talkign about their day and stuff about themselves.

"I really enjoyed this Hope." Josie said when the two started getting up. 

"Well I hope you like the rest." Hope smiles brightly.

"There's more?" Josie asks her eyes wide and a smile on her face. 

'She looks adorable.' Hope thought. Before extanding her arm for Josie to take. "If you want us to keep going." 

"I wouldn't want anything more." Josie smiles wrapping her arm around Hope's letting Hope lead the way.


	10. You inspired me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated stuff and Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspellings.   
> Enjoy!

Hope leads Josie to the old mill where she set up all her paintings for Josie to see. She remembered when Josie mentioned that she would one day want to see all of Hope's best paintings and Hope decided to do just that.

When the two walked into the old mill Josie smiled widely and started walking around looking at every painting very carefully. Hope standing by the doorway admiring her girlfriend walk around looking as beautiful as ever. 

"These are so beautiful Hope." Josie says softly glancing at Hope. Hope just smiles.

Josie contuines and stops infront of a painting that caught her attention. There was a moon big near the top left corner and the ocean painted half of the canvas. There were clouds around the moon and the sky was filled with stars. And the ocean was dark but the very bottom of the canvas was light blue. It look very real. She felt like she was standing there. 

Hope walked to stand behind her wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. 

"This looks so real. It's beautiful. How do you do this?" Josie asks melting in the girls arms 

"It came to me in a dream so I decided to paint it. I wanted to show it to show it to you." Hope says. 

"Me? Why?" Josie asks 

"Yeah you. I figured you would like and you did so I want you to keep it." Hope states

Josie's eyes widen and she turns around so she is facing the tribrid. "You want me to keep it? Why?" Hope nods "because I did it for you." 

Josie just smiles giving her a quick soft kiss. 

"Comeone there's one more I want to show you." Hope says grabbing Josie's hand leading her to her room. 

Hope closes the door once they are both in it. Josie gasps at the room. There was candels lit everywhere and there were rose pedals all around the floor and a some on the bed in the shape of a heart. 

Hope walks to her canvas that is set up in the corner of her room with a tarp covering it. While Josie sits at the corner of her bed.

"This one is my favorite." Hope says taking the   
Tarp off revealing a painting of Josie sitting by the lake with a sundress on.

Josie stares at it in awe and looks at every detail of the painting. She remembered that day perfectly. It was a day when they were hanging out and they went to sit out by the lake. After a while of sitting and talking they went for a swim. 

"Hope this is beautiful. You painted me?" Josie smiles softly.

"I did. You inspired me. I had to draw you. I couldn't not do it." Hope says sitting on her bed. Josie walks over to sit beside her. 

"It's great. Thank you so much for tonight Hope. Its been perfect." Josie says taking Hope's hand in hers. 

"I'm glad you liked it. It's all I wanted. And I also want you to know that you are the most beautiful, amazing, kind, loving, and smartest person that I have ever met and there is nobody else that I would ever enjoy being with. You're the most amazing thign that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. You mean everything to me Josie Saltzman and you are everything for me." Hope confessed softly. Josie has unshed tears in her eyes with a soft smile on her face. 

"And you are everything to me Hope Mikaelson." Josie whispered. 

She pulls Hope in for a soft kiss. Hope deepens the kiss pulling Josie closer towards her. It gets heated really quick after that. Hope is now laying her back on the mattress and Josie stradling her. 

Hope flips them over in a quick move so she is on top nowher hips in between Josie's legs. She interwines their hands to pinning each beside her head. They break the kiss from the lack of air. Hope take that moment to move them so that they are on the the pillows and not almost falling off the bed.

Josie then pulls her in for another kiss making Hope moan softly feeling Josie's tongue in her mouth. She takes off her jacket and throws it off somewhere in the room while Josie is unbuttoning her flannel proceeding to take that off as well leaving her in her white shirt and jeans. 

Hope taking her shoes off with a loft of effort and she was struggling a little but she managed to take them off. Josie did the same though she didn't stuggle since she had on flats. 

Hope let out another soft moan when she felt Josie's hands under her shirt. She pulled away enough to look at the girl under her. 

"You sure you want to do this? I can stop if you want." Hope asks caressing Josie's face.

"Im sure. I want you Hope. I want all of you." Josie breathes while rubbing Hope's back. 

With that being said Hope leans down kissing her again. And Josie flips them around without breaking the kiss. Hope knows why she did that so she moves her hands to her back finding rhe zipper to the dress. She pulls it down slowly. 

Josie breaks the kiss so that she can pull the dress off from over her head since it was easier and fast that way. Hope's breath gets caught in her throat staring at her almost naked girlfriend sitting on top of her with only panties on. No bra. 

Josie giggles softly at the expression on the older girls face.

"You okay?" 

Hope nods frantically being completely speechless. She then flips them over again looking down at her girl before leaning down to kiss her. Josie groans at the fact that Hope is still clothed so she goes to pull the tribrids shirt off leaving her in a bra and her jeans. 

She moves hers hands up unhooking the bra. She lets it fall and Hope gets it off of her arms throwing it to the side. Its Josie's turn to stare now. She wraps her legs around her waist and brings her closer so that they are skin to skin while she pulls her in for a kiss. Hope moans at the feeling of Josie's breasts pressed up against her.

Hope starts kissing down Josie's jaw moving down to neck. She kisses, sucks and nipps all over the girls neck. Josie lets out a soft moan and Hope new she found her weak spot. Hope grinds down on the girl causing Josie to let out a loud moan and Hope smirks on her neck at her accomplishment.

Josie moves her hands down and starts undoing her belt need to get her girl naked already. She was done with the teasing and was getting really impatient. Once she undid the belt and unbotton the pants she tried taking them off but didn't have any success.

"Hope take them off." Josie whined still trying to take them off. Hope laughed at her girlfriends eagerness. 

"Alright then give me a minute." Hope crawled off the bed and proceeded to take her pants off while keeping her eyes on Josie who was taking her panties off. Hope lost the oxygen in her body once again. She quickly got rid of the rest of her clothes. 

When she was done she crawled back on top of Josie who wrapped her legs around her waist once again. They both gasped at feeling of their naked bodies pressed firmly against each other. 

After a moment Hope contuines leaving marks on the girls neck moving down to her collar bone while grinding down every now and them causing Josie to moan loudly while she dug her nails in Hope's back drawing a little blood leaving scratching marks on the girls back. Hope groaned at the feeling. She pulled away from Josie's neck to connect their lips in a passionate kiss.

\------

Hope fell beside Josie on the bed, both girls panting with bright smile on their faces. 

Josie snuggles closer to Hope putting her head in the crook of her neck, her breathing slowing down slightly. Hope held onto her girl tightly tilting her head to look at her clearly. 

"I love you." Hope whispered caressing Josie's face that was still in the crook of her neck.

Josie held her breath at the words. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at her girlfriend. Who was smiling brightly at her. Josie leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I love you too." Josie whispered connecting their foreheads matching Hope's smile. Hope held on tighter before the girls let sleep take over them. 

\-----

The next day Hope woke up to soft kissed on her face. She opened her eyes to see Josie giving soft her soft kisses on her jaw with her eyes closed. Hope smiled at that. 

She stayed like that not wanting to interupt the brunette just yet. She enjoyed the position they were in. Josie's naked body half way on top of her with on arm across her chest, her hand playing with Hope's hair that was on the nape of her neck giving Hope feather kisses on her jaw.

Josie didn't know Hope was awake until about 20 minutes later when she opened her eyes a little and was met with ocean blue eyes.

"Mmmm good morning." Josie smiled.

"Good morning."

"I don't wanna leave this bed." Josie said dropping her head on Hope's collar bone.

"Well we don't have to. It's Saturday so we don't have to leave anywhere. We can stay here watching movies and doing other stuff." Hope suggested kissing Josies head.

"What about breakfast and lunch and dinner?" Josie asked.

"I already got that covered." Hope smirked.

"How?" Josie asked.

"Well Alex volunteered to bring us our food today. And don't worry I didn't make her, she offered. She was the one who suggested it actually and well I thought why not. I figured you'd want to stay in today." Hope said

Josie smiled at her girlfriend "God I love you so much." 

"And I love you." Hope kissed her softly.

And just like that the two girls spent the entire day watching movies and making love and just enjoying each other's company with Alex walking in three times to give them their food and tease them while she had the chance to. 

The couple was happy and knew they wouldn't want to be with anyone else for the. They wanted to be together for the long haul.

Always and Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> I hope y'all enjoyed this story!


End file.
